Xbox World Issue 110
This magazine is dated December 2011 and priced at £4.99. Day One The Big Game - Borderlands 2 - (4 pages) Hands-On - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - (2 pages) Hands-On - Anarchy Reigns - (1 page) Latest Info - Batman: Arkham City - (1 page) Latest Info - Mass Effect 3 - (2 pages) New Info - Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier - (½ page) Hands-On - Ridge Racer Unbounded - (1½ pages) Latest Info - Lollipop Chainsaw - (1 page) Hands-On - Gotham City Imposters - (1 page) Exclusive Access - WWE '12 - (2 pages) Primer The Return of Syndicate - (3 pages) :After years of silence, developers Starbreeze confirm the industry's worst kept secret... Demolition Men - (2 pages) :Xbox World journeys to the sleepy town of Champaign Illinois, home of Saints Row developer Volition. The World of Halo 4 Revealed - (1 page) :343 talk new worlds, new art and new, hard facts The Score Clinic - Deus Ex: Human Revolution - (1 page) Global Warning - (½ page) :Counter Strike comes to 360 in Global Offensive War of Words - (½ page) :EA and Activision talk smack as they prepare for autumn battle. The XBW Interview - Ray Muzyka - (1 page) :Bioware's co-founder and World Series of Poker player on leading the industry. Features Is This a Stand-Up Fight... Or Another Bug Hunt? - Aliens: Colonial Marines - (8 pages) The 10 Smartest New Games on Xbox - (4 pages) The Smartest Man in Games - (6 pages) :Jonathan Blow interview Headshot: Why Microsoft have let Xbox gamers down - (2 pages) :Judge a console by its exclusives and the Xbox 360 is languishing in last place, says Matthew Pellett. The Next Generation is Now - (6 pages) :How developers are making the next gen happen on a console you already own. Streets of Rage - Dishonored - (6 pages) Why I Love... Resident Evil - Matthew Pellett - (4 pages) Reviews DLC Reviews Indie Reviews - (½ page) Upgrade Stay alive longer in Dead Island Find the best weapons for attackers in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Get a Job Making Games Find Call of Duty: Black Ops Ascension's weirdest secrets Master six tough skillshots in Bulletstorm Find and drive the fastest cars in L.A. Noire Stay alive longer in Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood online Beat the last defender every time in FIFA 12 How to pull off the four goriest fatalities in Mortal Kombat Get the smartest upgrades in Deus Ex: Human Revolution Get a job writing about videogames Why you should never pay more than £10 for an HDMi cable Masterclass - Gears of War - (1 page) The Over Achiever - Gears of War 3 - Dan Webb - (2 pages) Last Stand - Taking down a Scarab in Halo 3 - (1 page) Free Gifts Xbox World Extra.jpg|DVD Xbox World Extra 2.jpg|Gears of War 3: Complete Campaign Guide - (84 pages) Adverts Halo: The Game That Changed The World Other Credits Previews & Reviews Editor : Matthew Pellett News & Features Editor : Michael Gapper Art Editor : Richard Hood Deputy Art Editor : John Strike Production Editor : Jem Roberts Contributors : Alex Dale, Daniel Dawkins, Duncan Harris, Andy Hartup, Andy Kelly, Martin Kitts, Edward Lewis, Greg MacGregor, Simon Middleweek, Andrew Mills, Will Porter, Dan Webb External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews